


The Gun Tattoo

by MyWoo



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWoo/pseuds/MyWoo
Summary: Wooseok was staring at Seungyoun' gun tattoo





	The Gun Tattoo

"Hyung! What are you staring on your phone?" Hyeongjun asked.  
"Nothing" Wooseok replied.  
Wooseok hid his phone. Someone might see that he was staring at Seungyoun's gun tattoo. It was a photo taken when they were in Thailand for Kcon.  
"Yea! What are you staring at!" Seungyoun asked as he sat beside Wooseok.  
"I said nothing!" Wooseok said.  
"Come on hyung! You were staring at it for like an hour now!" Hyeongjun teased.  
Wooseok left the room. Then, he went to his room.  
Wooseok was about to lie down when someone knocked on his door.  
"Hi! May I come in?" Seungyoun asked. Then he came in without waiting for Wooseok's approval.  
"You have to lock the door." Seungyoun said then locked the door.  
"Why are you here?" Wooseok asked then sat on his bed.  
"I'm just here to ask you something." - Seungyoun  
"What?" - Wooseok.  
Seungyoun walked towards Wooseok.  
Now, Seungyoun was only a foot away from where Wooseok was sitting.  
"Why are you staring at my tattoo?" Seungyoun asked. Then, Seungyoun took off his shirt.  
"You might want to see it closer." Seungyoun teases Wooseok.  
Wooseok was unable to answer immediately. He stared on his tattoo for a minute.  
Wooseok gulp then said "What are you talking about?"  
"You don't have to deny it. I already saw you staring at it." Seungyoun said.  
Then, Seungyoun sat beside Wooseok. He hold Wooseok's legs while staring at his lips.  
"Just tell me if you don't like it." - Seungyoun  
Wooseok was just dumbfounded, unable to process everything that was happening.  
"Kitten, tell me what you want." Seungyoun whispered.  
Seungyoun moved his hands from Wooseok's legs to his waist. Then Seungyoun kissed Wooseok's jaw, then his neck.  
"Hmm"- Seungyoun  
Wooseok can't take it anymore.  
"Stop!" Wooseok said.  
Seungyoun was surprised. He thought Wooseok would like it.  
Wooseok breathed for a moment then sat on Seungyoun's lap.  
"My kitten." -Seungyoun  
Wooseok just stared at him for a second then kissed him.  
While they were kissing, Seungyoun hold Wooseok's ass then he moved his one hand to squeez Wooseok's crotch.  
Wooseok groaned.  
Seungyoun liked it.  
Now Seungyoun inserted his hand in Wooseok's pants to have a proper hold of Wooseok's dick. Seungyoun continually rubbed it while kissing Wooseok.  
"Uhhhhh. I think I'm near." Wooseok moaned.  
"Wait baby." Seungyoun said and moved Wooseok. Wooseok was already lying on the bed. Seungyoun removed Wooseok's clothes. Wooseok was already naked while Seungyoun was still wearing his pants.  
"Beautiful" - Seungyoun.  
Seungyoun sucked Wooseok's dick.  
Wooseok moaned.  
"Seungyouuuunnn" Wooseok moaned.  
Seungyoun stopped sucking Wooseok's dick. Then he stroked it.  
"Yes baby" Seungyoun said.  
"Uhhhh. I'm comin" Wooseok moaned.  
"Husshh baby. They might hear you." Seungyoun whispered while grinning.  
"I'm coming youn," -Wooseok  
"Yes baby. Come for me. Only for me Wooseok. You're mine Wooseok" Seungyoun whispered while stroking Wooseok's dick.  
"My kitten" -Seungyoun  
Wooseok came. 

"Seungyoun" Wooseok said then stared at Seungyoun's eyes.  
Seungyoun was already sitting on the bed while leaning on the wall.  
"Yes?" Seungyoun answeres while grinning.  
Wooseok sat on Seungyoun's lap.  
"Now, I need you inside me." Wooseok whispered. Wooseok undressed Seungyoun.  
"My kitten." -Seungyoun  
Wooseok let Seungyoun inside him.  
Wooseok moaned.  
Wooseok grabbed both Seungyoun's hands and pinned it to the wall and did what must be done. Seungyoun tried to move his hands but Wooseok was too strong so Seungyoun just let Wooseok control the situation. Wooseok continued to ride Seungyoun.  
"You're mine Seungyoun. Mine."  
"Yesss. uhhh baby.... I'm yours. uhhh. I think I'm coming baby."  
"Not yet baby. Come when I say you can come. Hold it baby." - Wooseok said.  
Wooseok continually rode Seungyoun but this time faster.  
"Baby! You feel so good inside me. Come for me baby." Wooseok moaned.  
They both cummed.  
Then they were both gasping for air while lying on Wooseok's bed.  
"That was amazing." Seungyoun stated.  
Wooseok giggled.  
Seungyoun faced Wooseok and said "I mean what I said. You're mine."  
"Yours." Wooseok replied then kissed Seungyoun.  
"Is it okay if I ask something?" Seungyoun asked.  
"What is it?" - Wooseok  
"Have done this with Jinhyuk? You seem very closed."  
"Yes. Twice actually. But we're done. We're only good friends" - Wooseok  
"When?"- Seungyoun  
"One on our up10tion days."- Wooseok  
"And?" - Wooseok  
" One after our Loveshot performance"- Wooseok  
"You naughty kitten"- Seungyoun


End file.
